


Hollow

by Reiya_Inc



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Inc/pseuds/Reiya_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

Outside.

It was nearing dusk and the sky was streaked with red.

Brown eyes watched the still figure standing on the wooden veranda. The doll of pale skin and dark eyes regarded most things with a veil of indifference. But every once in a while, the doll would reveal a part of himself with the slight curve of his lips.

Perfection might be unattainable, but right now, as he watched the colors of the sunset dance against Susumu's skin, he thought it was pretty damn close.

Hijikata turned the corner and strolled along the walkway. He stopped in front of Susumu and reached out a calloused hand to trace along his jaw; Susumu leaned into his touch. Hijikata whispered something in his ear and Susumu whispered something back. They had a secret they kept away from everyone else.

He was too far away to hear, but he could surmise what had been said. He knew Susumu would go to Hijikata tonight and stay until morning. He had seen them once, on accident, and it bothered him more than it should have. Then he realized, that he kept a secret too.

Inside.

The screen slid smoothly as Susumu closed it behind him.

No moon was out and a few stars glistened in the sky. Inside the four walls of the Vice-Commander's room, he felt safe, controlled, and contained. The walls kept things hidden and smothered the starlight.

Hijikata sat behind him, running his hands across the youth's flesh and helping him remove his yukata. It slipped from his shoulders smoothly and pooled around him. A hand rested on his slender waist. Susumu breathed in sharply as the dark-haired man bit his shoulder. Blood seeped down his back and was licked away. Hijikata whispered in the boy's ear what he wanted and Susumu obeyed, bracing himself against the floor. Submission was the best way to please a demon. He felt fire travel up his spine and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Hijikata was always rough with him, but the pain intensified the pleasure.

When they were done, Susumu rested against the older man on the futon, panting slightly. Hijikata entwined his fingers soothingly in the youth's hair while he fell alseep.

Outside.

Twilight had just passed and under an old twisted tree, Tetsu waited for the sunrise.

And inside he had a secret. That he cared for the empty, beautiful, apathetic doll. But for him, perfection was unattainable.


End file.
